Social networks provide a forum for interconnecting, forming relationships, maintaining relationships, and communicating. The relationships modeled by social networks can include friendships, kinships, common interests, common pursuits, common habits, and the like. Social network systems can include recommendation systems for comparing characteristics of social network users and making recommendations for users based on a commonality of characteristics of the user and the subject of the recommendation.
Some recommendation systems rely on a user of the social network making a selection and then recommending to the user other selections made by other users of the social network. Other recommendation systems rely on calculating correlation values between specific characteristics of items to determine recommendations. Current recommendations systems, relying on these correlation values generate a result list of recommendations deemed, where the user is searching for a specific item or purchase. These recommendation systems often fail to provide recommendation sets that are both contextually appropriate and expansive in relation to a user query for experiential users, for whom browsing, engagement, and entertainment are motivators.